


Untitled

by Kagutuchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: 死局帮麦，岛田黑帮源胡言乱语的早期故事，基本可以算架空。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

麦克雷从来就不喜欢里阿尔托，这个美丽的水城从没给他留下过任何一点美好的回忆。

他就不该为了这桩生意来的。显然那些想取他性命的人并没有像麦克雷所想的那样早早入了土，并且他的项上人头在这里几乎和在美国一样值钱。

落魄的牛仔被缴了帽子、外套，和身上一切所有能用的武器，在这个充满汗味和呕吐物酸臭味的牢房里已经待了快半天了，才好不容易用藏在暗袋里的几根卷烟和嘴皮跟一个狱警换来了几分钟通话的时间。

由于手铐的限制，麦克雷打电话的姿势显得滑稽不堪。他凭着模糊的记忆依序按下又旧又脏的拨号键盘，输入了源氏的电话号码，但连自己都不确定这能否行得通。岛田二少爷狡猾得像条蛇，这个电话可能早就弃之不用了，又或者这个号码压根就是假的。

麦克雷舔舔嘴唇试图找回那种咬烟屁股的感觉。他的人生从不缺赌博，也不是第一次陷进局子里，但好像从未像现在这样煎熬过。

拨号音无精打采地响了一遍又一遍。他不知道该说什么，有谁会在需要保释金的时候给自己一个床伴打电话？虽然严格来说他们认识的时间并不短，可麦克雷和源氏的交集也仅仅是几笔死局帮和岛田家族的买卖罢了，跟对方上过几次床也不过是贪图一乐，除此之外并没有什么特别。

“もしもし？”

麦克雷甚至都没注意到自己松了一口气，“源氏？”

对面沉默了一会儿，劣质的话筒里穿来一阵衣物摩擦的嘈杂声，似乎是对方把什么重物扔在了地上，“长话短说，我在干活。”

麦克雷瞥了一眼旁边的狱警，满面油光的男人恶狠狠地瞪着他，用手里的警棍指了指墙上的钟表。 “我被老仇人坑了，现在在里瓦尔托的局子。我需要一笔钱。”

源氏乐了，“你指望我从日本飞过半个地球去救你的屁股，麦克雷先生。”

“就当作是做慈善，好吗。”或许只有你能帮我了，麦克雷咂咂发干的嘴。老天，他真的讨厌寄希望予他人。

“我手上的人头清单还很长，没工夫管你。”

麦克雷从心底幽幽地生出一股凉意。他到底在指望什么呢？“那行吧，不打扰你了。”他挂上电话，僵硬地任凭狱警把他丢回牢房里去。

他泄气一般靠在坚硬的板床上，又环视了一圈狭窄的牢房，烦躁地去揪牛仔裤上的线头。没有窗户，没有通风管，可能趁饭点的时候，通过那个递送食物的小窗打昏狱警是一个选择，但前提是真的会有人给他送饭；利用轮值时间下手也不是不可以，如果他可以在被四五把枪打成筛子之前办到的话。

如果他选择坐以待毙，那顶多再等一天，他就会被送进转运囚犯的车，被移交给美国政府。

想到这里他的头又开始疼。后脑勺在被逮捕的时候被铁棍狠狠抡了一下，左臂的骨头错位，大腿上也挂了彩，皮肉和布料粘连在一起，在这种天气下伤口感染只是时间的问题。他捻着指尖的血污，并不觉得带着伤可以有效执行任何一种逃跑的方案。

麦克雷半睡半醒地在拘留室里坐了一宿，也有可能是一天。

他很困，但是完全没办法睡着。一方面是因为疼，一方面是在外面打牌酗酒的狱警实在太吵了。直到他近乎昏迷的时候才有人打开他的牢门，两个狱警粗暴地把他晃醒，戴上头套，粗鲁地把他扭送上一辆货车。

牛仔突然有种不详的预感。或许用不着等引渡回美国，在转运的路上就会有人雇凶来劫车，把他像只狗一样拖出去拷打到死，任他的尸体在下水道里发烂发臭——

又或者说这根本不是用来运送囚犯的车。他感到手脚发冷，但是已经太迟了，他能明显感受到身体两侧的压力，和粗重地军靴在地板上踩踏的声音。这个时候站起来造反绝对会被打成马蜂窝。

完蛋，我真的要死在这里了。麦克雷恶狠狠地想，当初我还不如打给艾什那个婆娘，说不定比什么岛田源氏靠谱。

货车摇摇晃晃地开出一段距离。麦克雷算着时间，他们应该快要离开市区了。

就在他脑子里一片空白的时候，车身突然一个大幅度的倾斜让他失了平衡，麦克雷身边的人瞬间压向了他——

车似乎跌跌撞撞的停了下来。身边的看守操着一口西班牙语咒骂了一声，狠狠地锤了一下车厢的墙壁，骂骂咧咧地起身打开门。

事情走向似乎跟麦克雷想的不一样。他听到冷兵器和枪声、惨叫声此起彼伏的声音，不消一会儿世界又变得安静起来。货车的门被猛地踹开，套头的黑布也被拽了下来。

强光瞬间激得麦克雷睁不开眼。源氏提着长刀像个漫画里的超级英雄一样，逆着刺眼的夕阳站在他面前。麦克雷再定睛一看，运动鞋，印着洋葱小鱿的衬衫，绿油油毛发杂乱的脑袋，我操。

如果不是衬衫沾上了些血迹，源氏看起来就像个他妈的大学生。“你……”麦克雷话音未落，一道寒光划过他的眼前，手铐应声落了地。

“下来。”

麦克雷闭上嘴，一瘸一拐地照做。果不其然，地上躺着的人武装精良，但明显都不是警察，而且无一例外地被割开了喉咙，刀口齐整。

然后他注意到源氏一边将刀收入刀鞘，一边走向一旁的机车。

“哦，你的意思是我们要骑这个逃回美国。”麦克雷虚弱地说，“我觉得半路上我就会因为体力不支被甩下去。”

“私人飞机，离这有段距离。”大学生穿上外套以便遮掩脏污的衬衫，又把刚从驾驶室里搜刮来的维和者和牛仔帽胡乱裹进牛仔的外套里丢给麦克雷，“你不能指望我像你一样愚蠢，在仇人面前乱舞。”

麦克雷接住头盔和家当，“那是个意外。”

“随便什么。先说好，我只负责送你到库利亚坎，剩下的你自己想办法。”源氏握住了车把，眼神示意麦克雷上车。

牛仔识趣地跨上机车后座，右臂理所当然地圈住源氏的腰。

\---------------------------

里瓦尔托的道路又窄又复杂，并且为了最大限度地避人耳目，源氏还专门往一些刁钻的小路里拐，麦克雷觉得自己快要被甩进河里了。平日里哪怕是在飞速行驶的高架铁路上他也能如履平地，但这会儿他娇弱的五脏六腑都在翻腾跳跃着只想离开他的躯体，向往自由。

他快吐了，但又不想在源氏面前被自己地呕吐物淹死，那真的丢人。

源氏将机车停下来的时候天已经完全黑了。他们身处里瓦尔托某一座桥的桥洞下面，四周堆满了垃圾和杂物。

“这是哪儿？我以为我们至少要出城。”麦克雷边吞咽着口水边问。

没有回答。源氏点开手机的闪光灯，借着昏暗的光找来几块纸皮和木板将车子藏好，踢开一旁的杂物，勉强露出一扇几乎快和周围混为一体的门。接着直接用刀柄敲开了生锈的门锁，强硬地推开门走了进去。

这里面显然是岛田家闲置已久的某个据点。室内没有电，只能借着手机的灯光看个大概。四周都是货架，上面零零散散地摆着补给箱，离门不远的一块空地上摆着几张布满灰尘的椅子。源氏转头示意麦克雷坐下，转过身脱下脏污的衬衫随手丢到一边，开始一个一个地检查补给箱。

麦克雷迷迷糊糊地跟着那道光，若影若现的龙纹身蜿蜒着盘旋在青年精瘦的背部，不合时宜地想自己的唇舌是怎样一寸一寸描摹那些精致的图案和疤痕的。

他像是缓解尴尬似的轻咳两声，清醒了不少，“我还不知道岛田族的分家业务这么广泛。”

“你不知道的事可太多了。”源氏从杂乱的架子上翻出急救包和干粮，清点着止血凝胶，绷带，注射枪和生化愈合药剂。

我不知道的事情可太多了。牛仔不否认，接过源氏递过来的压缩饼干和水，“话说你怎么来得这么快？”

“拜你所赐，我找半藏兑现了不少人情，”源氏利落地将药剂灌进注射枪里，用脚勾过来一张椅子与麦克雷面对面坐下，“所以你最好给我找个合适的理由，别让我打断你的狗腿再扔进河里，牛仔。”

“唉，那都是老掉牙的帮派故事了，”注射枪狠狠扎进麦克雷的手臂上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，”——三言两语的，讲不清楚。真感谢你为我做了这么多，甜心。”

身前的人不以为意地看了他一眼，继续给他处理剩下的伤口。他轻柔抚摩着麦克雷毛发浓密的左臂，从内侧到外侧，牛仔不由得想起最近一次他们交欢的时候，源氏留在那刺青上的牙印，“我会把这笔帐算在死局帮头上的，你放心吧。”他说。

话音未落，源氏找准位置一使劲，猛地将错位的骨头粗暴地推了回去。麦克雷痛得差点从意义上弹起来，不知道是在心疼钱还是心疼他的骨头。

\---------------------------

"有烟吗？"，麦克雷突兀地问。他挂在椅子上等着愈合剂生效，却又止不住地萌生困意。他需要点尼古丁好让自己清醒一点。

源氏头也不抬地盯着手机荧幕，“等你能活着回到美国再自己想办法。”

麦克雷张了张嘴想说些什么，转念间又放弃了。杰西·麦克雷当然知道一个完美的骗子应该是什么样，因为他自己就是一个完美的骗子，和赌徒。

他盯着荧幕的光影影绰绰地打在源氏的脸上。他们年纪相近，东方人的样貌却看起来更年轻些，却也比他记忆中要成熟了许多，眼眶下面开始有淡淡的阴影。一对浓眉轻蹙，嘴角带着点自信的笑意。

物以类聚，毫无疑问。如果他对自己诚实一点，他会说自己有些迫切地想看到岛田源氏一层层的伪装被撕下的那一刻。

“视线离我远点，你这只臭狗，”源氏嫌弃地抬眼， ”那边有条水管，歇够了就去洗。”

“你不也在狗身子下面叫得挺欢。”要不是怕牵动伤口，麦克雷几乎想歇斯底里地大笑，在源氏往他脑门上扔点什么的一瞬间巧妙地闪进角落里。

等他处理完身上的脏污，源氏已经换好了衣服，还将几把椅子拼在了一起。忍者将维和者的弹夹打开，将子弹一颗一颗填进去。旁边散落着一些从补给箱里找出来的忍镖，那把趁手的长刀靠在椅背上。

“睡觉，麦克雷。”源氏见状说道，“明天还得走一段距离。”

牛仔也没跟他客气，仰头躺在硬邦邦的椅子上。不过显然椅子可怜的长度和宽度跟不上美国人高大的身躯，即便头靠着源氏的大腿，他的小腿也还是悬空的。

源氏的身子顺势前倾，骨节分明的双肘撑在膝盖上，手指轻轻磨蹭着维和者身上精致的雕花。

“有没有人说过你起枪的样子很辣，宝贝？”麦克雷说着扭动了一下身体，仿佛卸下了一切紧绷的伪装，摸了摸源氏的大腿。他听见维和者的保险栓被拉开的声响，同时也没漏掉源氏一声轻笑。

“你再不闭嘴的话我保证把子弹喂进你的脑袋里。”

牛仔还想笑，但他实在是太累了，只得随便呼噜一声。他抬起手最后一次摸摸源氏的脸颊，就像摸一条宠物似的，然后便沉沉地睡去了。


	2. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景承接上一篇段子
> 
> 尝试着将处境对调了一下，发现我想写的只有脏话和黄色（。
> 
> WARNING：脏话，大麻和黄色

“谁雇你来的？”

依旧没有回答。源氏不耐烦地舔了舔牙齿，整个喉咙里都是血味。运气太差了，怎么就偏偏留下了嘴最严的那一个。

他才经历了一场恶斗，衣衫不整地坐在楼梯上，手上的拳戒还滴着血。侧腰被擦了一枪但问题不大，右眼已经快肿得睁不开了，其他地方还有各种瘀伤。最后一个被雇来杀他的人被绑在面前的椅子上，奄奄一息地低垂着头，已经快看不出人样了。即便如此也依旧不肯松口。

这人在自我感动什么呢？源氏想了一会儿。忠义报恩，没有任何意义啊。

他站起来拍拍大腿，攒起右拳凶狠地击中俘虏的左脸，早已崩裂的颧骨发出凄惨的闷响。尖锐的拳戒又一次剜去了受刑者脸上的一块皮肉，露出了森森白骨和黄色的组织。

“我再问最后一遍。是谁雇你来的？”侩子手的嗓音不大，甚至可以说平淡。

杀手最终气若游丝地道出了那个名字。

“岛……岛田半藏。”

岛田源氏拔出腰后的胁差，一刀割断了杀手的喉咙。

芝加哥凌晨的冷风像刀割一般凌迟着他的伤口。源氏裹紧了从死人身上扒下来的大衣，用脏兮兮的外套袖子擦了擦血迹斑斑的嘴角。路过的几个酒鬼对他指指点点，仿佛那是什么血淋淋的行尸走肉。

他不敢回旅馆拿现金，假护照和身份证也都在那里。全身上下的武器除了一对拳戒之外只剩下一把胁差，这对能够远距离狙击他的敌人毫无威胁；他清楚家族最近的一处仓库在哪里，但即便他知道不可能是半藏下的命令，也不敢完全否定幕后黑手不姓岛田。

半藏不会做这种事。比起买凶，大哥会更乐意亲手杀了他。

源氏躲进一个隐蔽的巷子里，从裤兜里掏出手机，手指迟疑地按在开机键上，思索再三。他不该这样做的，既然来杀他的人连他喜欢在哪儿盯梢的位置都知道，那么通过信号追踪也不是难事。

但什么也不做的话，横死街头也只是时间的问题。源氏按开通讯录，拨出最底部的一通未知号码。

拨号音响了三声后便被接了起来，“源？”

牛仔含糊的发音不由得让源氏再次环顾了一下四周，“你在芝加哥有地方吗？我被人盯上了。”

“哦，我可以理解为你这是在求我吗？上次在里阿尔托你可不是这么说的……”对面发出一连串连珠炮似的讥讽。

源气息慌乱地打断道，“我向你道歉，杰西。很抱歉我是个没种的混蛋。”

麦克雷沉默了一会儿，缓慢地报出一个离源氏并不太远的地址。

麻木地挂断通话，源氏直接把手机掰成两半扔进了冒着白烟的下水道。

麦克雷故意拖了将近一天，才像个游客一样漫不经心地开车前往芝加哥。等他踏进那道冷清的走廊的时候已经是深夜了。

他轻车熟路地打开门，一把冰冷的胁差热情地抵在他的喉咙上。室内没有开灯，借着窗外霓虹灯看清来人后，源氏紧绷的神色才有所缓解，将胁差收回刀鞘后放回茶几，跌跌撞撞地靠着横在狭窄公寓的小双人床滑到地上，捡起烟灰缸边上的烟似笑非笑地盯着麦克雷。

“哟。”

有点不对劲。麦克雷边脱下帽子边关紧了房门，吸了吸鼻子。

源氏随便套了一件洗得发白的衬衫和肥大的短裤，脸上的淤青还清晰可见；压缩面包，酒瓶和啤酒罐杂乱地散落在他身旁，烟灰洒在廉价的地毯上东一块西一块，烟灰缸仿佛只是个摆设；脚边还有几个被揉皱了的止痛药盒。

一片狼藉。麦克里皱着眉头，“止痛药加酒你居然没死。”

“麦克雷，麦克雷。杰西好姑娘，”麻雀像唱歌一样叫着他的名字，撩开左侧的衣角随便抖了抖，露出纱布缠裹的侧腰，“总是这么关心她的小情人。”

源氏徐徐吐出一股烟雾，一股大麻的味道扑面而来，“我没吃很多药。因为吃了就不能……喝酒。”

“可你这样也跟自杀没什么区别。”

“嗯——哼，” 源氏红着眼圈， “我不敢睡觉，妈的。结果现在彻底睡不着了。”

“可不是吗，”麦克雷笑着，眼神却是冰冷的，“我应该再来晚一些，然后就可以看到你在自己的一滩屎尿和呕吐物里边游泳。”

源氏发出一串怪异的笑声，就好像在认真想那副光景似的。麦克雷上前两步蹲了下来，夺过他手里烧了一半的烟，按熄在烟灰缸里。

“睡觉，源氏。”

这话听着似曾相识。源氏不屑地哼了一声，朝麦克雷张开双臂撒娇似的念叨，“操我，杰西。”

“你状态很糟糕，我觉得——”

“少废话。快过来。”

“我不跟磕嗨了的人上床。”麦克雷生硬地说。

源氏瞬间拉下脸，随即毫无预兆地一拳揍在美国人高耸的鼻梁上。麦克雷被打的后仰了一下，彻底被激怒了，抬腿就往对方的腹部踢去，但扑了个空。忍者的反应原本就极快，大麻甚至强化了部分反射神经。源氏迅速闪到他背后，双腿缠在牛仔的腰上，手臂紧紧地箍住他的脖子。

麦克雷努力在窒息之前在脑海里回忆大概的位置，曲起手肘向后猛地一捅，直接命中了还没完全愈合的伤口。源氏凶残的动作一僵，麦克雷趁机将他从身上甩下来扔到床上，利用体重的优势几乎要把日本人压进床垫里，麦克雷钳住他的手腕固定在头顶，力气大得几乎要把手骨拧断。

源氏痛得叫了起来，他瞪着麦克雷近在咫尺的脸，张嘴还想咬他的鼻子。麦克雷险险地躲过，反手打了他一巴掌，“还疯吗，嗯？”

像是被这一巴掌打蒙了，源氏痛苦地扭动身体，呼吸不畅地呻吟着。得意的神色一扫而光，夸张的泪水大颗大颗地往下掉，“你这个，”仿佛受尽委屈似的，“自以为是的狗杂种——”

这又哭又笑的把戏麦克雷很熟悉，四氢大麻酚放大了一切的情绪，岛田源氏有什么可难过的呢？反正他们之间就是这样的，两个热衷于自我毁灭的人三天两头就可以因为莫名其妙的小事，从口头嘲讽到肢体暴力，再到粗鲁的性爱，如此往复。

“你不是要我操你吗，那就表现得像个妓女一样啊。”

牛仔愤愤地用牙齿扯掉手套，拽下源氏松垮的裤头，掰开臀瓣，粗大的手指潦草地按压了一圈肛周就直直地捅了进去。二少爷难伺候的暴脾气又要发作了，却又被死死地压了回去，只能用这辈子能想到最脏的脏话辱骂着。

麦克雷没理他，额头上沁出一层薄汗。手指继续在源氏的身体里进出着持续地虐待他的前列腺。另一只手松开了桎梏，转而撑开源氏乱踢的腿，“你他妈是不是没人要了？这么紧。”

“操，”源氏支离破碎地叫道，“操你妈，你以为谁都跟你似的……像个兔子……啊……”

他们急切地撕扯对方的衣物，抓挠对方伤痕累累的躯体。源氏的手滑进麦克雷的内裤，摩擦着那里浓密的毛发，来回抚弄着逐渐坚挺的硬物，直到双手都沾满湿滑的预精；

麦克雷抽出了潮湿的手指，火热的凶器抵着粘稠的穴口，阴狠的眼神甚至还没让源氏来得及害怕，“这是你应得的。”然后粗暴地撞进不断挣扎的的身体里。

这一下顶得源氏快吐了。他嘶哑地尖叫着，尽管酒精和精神药物麻痹了他的大脑，但疼痛还是被放大了数倍，清晰地破坏着他的大脑皮层。杰西那玩意儿太大了，很好，这下绝对会出血，他源氏会为自己的急躁付出代价的。

被性快感逼疯了的忍者甚至又开始断断续续地嘻笑起来，已然顾不上裂开的伤口，双手胡乱地摸索着麦克雷紧实的屁股，用力压向自己。牛仔混乱的节奏让绝望的高潮迅速席卷了他灵敏的身体，源氏痛苦地仰起头。

深嵌体内的硬物放肆地在因高潮而紧缩的穴里深处顶弄了几下，强硬地抽了出来。丝毫不给源氏缓过劲来的机会，把他翻过来再次埋了进去。

源氏的双手无力地揪着被单，除了呻吟什么胡话也说不出。瘫软的双腿支撑不起被过度承欢的躯体，麦克雷结实的手臂就圈着他的腰，死死地将他钉在自己胯下。

太多了，快住手，我要死了！

眼泪鼻涕糊在被单上，双眼不受控制地开始向上翻。

我说了让他住手吗，我有在说话吗。过载的感官令意识被无尽的狂喜淹没了。麦克雷在源氏断片前有模模糊糊地说了些什么，源氏听不大明白，本来他就对那副含糊的西部口音不那么熟悉，甚至也记不清那是第几次麦克雷将精液浇灌在他的内里了。

“父亲死后，我哥哥想让我在家族里扮演一个更积极的角色，”源氏趴在麦克雷怀里耷拉着眼皮闷闷地说，腔调带着明显的鼻音，眼角还有泪痕，“我没答应。”

“唔。”

麦克雷静静地捡起床头上还剩半截的烟屁股，点燃，有一搭没一搭地抽着，一只手把玩着源氏后颈的毛发，就像抚摸一只刚发泄完脾气的猫。

他能清晰地看见亚洲人横贯整个背部的纹身和欢爱的痕迹交错在一起，就像他们这些年混乱的性关系。麦克雷刚认识源氏的时候他几乎像个单纯又邪气的大男孩，从花村的街头轻巧地飞到巷尾。那时源氏并没有过多地涉足岛田家族那些肮脏的勾当，父亲和长兄的溺爱让这只狡猾高傲的雀鹰肆无忌惮地丰满自己地羽翼，却不再放他自由地飞。

你想跟我走吗。麦克雷盯着忍者发旋根部新长出来的黑发，默默地在心底想问。他能给到的感情似乎太少了，以至于看起来反反复复的。就好比麦克雷在这段关系中有时候会显得过分热情，话多又贱；有时候又冷漠得像个陌生人，就像现在。

他直到源氏睡着也没有问出口。


End file.
